With Open Eyes by dustybritches01
by Naughty or Nice Contest
Summary: Edward Cullen returns home at Christmas to face his past and to see if there is a chance for a future with the girl he left behind.


**Contest entry for the Naughty or Nice Twilight Christmas Contest**

 **Title:** With Open Eyes

 **Pairing:** Edward and Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 6,082

 **Summary:** Edward Cullen returns home at Christmas to face his past and to see if there is a chance for a future with the girl he left behind.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **With Open Eyes**

Weary with road fatigue, Edward Cullen pulled over just outside of town. With his headlights illuminating the Covington, Georgia welcome sign, he stepped out of his truck and flipped up his collar against the winter chill.

Fear and excitement raced through his veins as he leaned against the hood of his red rebuilt 1949 Dodge Power Wagon.

Auntie Esme would be glad to see him for Christmas—that made him smile.

Chief Swan—not so much—that thought made his stomach drop.

" _You messed up big time, boy," Charlie Swan had said as he removed the handcuffs from Edward's wrists. "We got you and your cousin dead to rights on possession with the intent to distribute and drunk driving. You're going to leave this town and my daughter, or I'll see to it that the charges fall directly on you instead of your shit cousin. Do I make myself clear?"_

" _I love her, sir," Edward had whispered past the lump in his throat as he rubbed his wrists._

 _Chief Swan had laughed. "Oh, Bella'll cry and pine for a bit, but she'll get over you and move onto better."_

Bella Swan, the sweetest girl he'd ever known—well, that just made his heart race.

After eight years, he was coming home to make things right and rebuild his life. His face hardened with determination. He spat to the side and glanced one more time at the sign before climbing into his truck and rolling into town.

… **..**

Mischief, an orange tabby, meandered under an azalea bush after a grasshopper while Bella worked at wrapping Christmas lights around the front porch posts of the frame house her Grandma Swan had left her. Mischief, sensing a tete-a-tete, sat on the rock between the bushes and wrapped his tail around his feet.

Bella picked up a new strand of lights and worked a knot before she began the conversation. "Angela said Edward Cullen came into the diner for pie and coffee." She cut her eyes to see if her cat was casting judgment. When Mischief narrowed his eyes for her to continue, Bella sat on the step and rubbed under the cat's chin. "I just want him to be happy. I knew when he left I didn't make him happy. How could I? It would have meant tying him to this one horse town." She threw the strand back in the box.

" _You'll call me?"_

" _Yeah, baby, eleven thirty and one ring."_

 _She'd smiled shyly, "Okay,"—kiss—"I'll talk…"—kiss—"…to you soon." –kiss._

 _He'd never called._

 _At school the next day she found out his aunt had withdrawn him from school and he had left town. Her dad had been supportive, telling her it was for the best, she'd see, but she never did._

 _Edward was gone._

"Edward was too bright a star to be extinguished here," Bella sighed.

Mischief rubbed along her arm in commiseration and Bella grinned at her friend. She pulled a faded azalea off a bush and tossed it onto the grass, smiling as Mischief attacked it.

She worked until the sun was dropping below the limbs of her live oak. She stood and surveyed the front of the house and nodded with satisfaction before patting her thigh.

"Bo, Jangles. Y'all come on." Two chocolate labs bounded from their spot under a peach tree. They followed her up the steps of the wide porch and into the kitchen where she poured herself an ice tea and grabbed three cookies.

She and her entourage retired to the back porch, and she wrapped herself in a throw on the swing before dropping two cookies in front of her dogs.

She took a bite of her cookie and looked out over the peaceful garden. The sunlight slanted through the live oak and pecan trees toward the back of the property creating a checkered pattern across the yellowed lawn and sleeping raised beds.

Bella rocked lazily rubbing her foot along the prostrate form of Bo and finished her cookie lost in memories of strong arms and soft kisses, loving words and misplaced wishes.

… **..**

"It's damn good to have you here, bro."

Edward looked up from the carburetor he was working on. "It's good to be back, Em. I'm excited to get Ernie's old shop up and running again."

Emmett McCarty wiped the grease on a rag. "It's a dream come true. Couldn't have bought it without your help."

"What we've dreamed of since high school. Esme and Carlisle are happy to see me setting down roots."

"Emmett gave his friend a broad grin. "Partners."

"Hell yeah." Edward smacked his old friend on the back as a movement across the street caught his eye.

Two dogs pulled a smiling Bella Swan down the sidewalk. Edward stepped to the garage door to enjoy the view and felt Emmett behind him.

"You're not going to open that old can of worms, are you?" Emmett huffed.

"Bella's no 'can of worms,' Em."

"Local authorities will have something to say if you get mixed up with the Swan girl again."

"Charlie Swan has nothing, but words and I've heard them all."

Emmett shrugged and tucked his head back under the hood of a Silverado, but Edward's eyes remained trained on the vision passing before him.

He noted how she had changed—more curves and shorter hair. Watching the way she walked bouncing on the balls of her feet, greeting everyone she passed, he grinned wistfully at how very the same she seemed.

" _Oh Eddie, you were so great!" Bella batted her eyes and squeezed his bicep. "Oh, you're so big and strong." She fell over on the bed giggling hysterically while the tips of his ears burned._

 _He shrugged, uncomfortable that she wouldn't let go of Lauren's ridiculous attention after the game. "Shut up," he said with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he lay down beside her._

 _She rolled and placed her hand on his chest looking down at him with round earnest eyes. "You were great, Edward, that last shot won the game. I was so proud of you," she said._

 _That's what he'd wanted to hear. He'd do anything to make Bella proud of him, to not be ashamed to be with him._

" _Thanks, baby," he murmured and pulled her down for a kiss._

 _She came to his lips willingly but pulled back too soon. "Lauren Mallory has started an Eddie Cullen fan club, I'm sure of it." She grinned and rubbed her nose along his, while her breath on his skin did funny things to him._

" _You gonna be the president of my fan club, baby?" he asked as his lips slid down her neck, tasting._

 _She sat up and reached for her shoes, "I'm not much of a joiner. I guess I'll just worship you from afar."_

 _She stood, and he grabbed her hand, making her look at him. "Bella, nobody gets between us. It's you and me. Lauren Mallory can stuff it like she does her bras."_

 _She barked a laugh. "She really does you know."_

 _He scooted to the edge of the bed and drew her to stand between his legs. "It's what I hear. We okay, Bella?"_

 _She gave him a resigned smile and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love your hair," she whispered._

 _He captured her hand and kissed her palm._

" _I love you, baby," he whispered back._

 _She leaned down to kiss him._

 _He moved to pull her onto his lap, but she hesitated._

" _I gotta go. Dad's gonna be home in an hour or so," she said with sad eyes begging him to understand._

 _He sighed, "Yeah, Charlie."_

" _You'll call me?"_

 _He watched her chew her lip, unsure of his answer. Didn't she get it? He said he loved her. He'd go to the moon and back for her._

" _Yeah, baby, eleven thirty and one ring."_

 _She smiled shyly, "Okay,"—kiss—"I'll talk…"—kiss—"…to you soon." –kiss._

 _She pulled away with a sigh, and he listened to her bounce down the stairs, out to her truck. After three tries to get it going, she was heading down his street and gone._

 _James had called an hour later wanting him to tag along to a party. With time to kill until eleven-thirty, he'd gone with his cousin—biggest regret of his life._

As Bella disappeared from view, his heart tugged to follow her. Edward forced himself back to the carburetor. "What's Bella like now?"

Emmett groaned. "Ah, you know, married with kids."

Edward's head hit the hood. "Married with kids! Who?"

Emmett had mercy on his friend. "Nah, she never married—lives in her grandma's old house on Oak Street." Relief washed over Edward's face, so Emmett added. "But I see her around with Newton a bit, and Jacob Black has staked a claim on her too." Edward looked up from his work to see Emmett's goofy grin. "It's too easy to mess with 'ya when it comes to the Swan girl."

"Bella. Her name is Bella."

… **..**

"Up Bo," The worried look on her sweet old lab had Bella lifting him into the cab of the truck with a grunt. Jangles hopped up next to his buddy and Bella blew a strand of hair from her face before slamming the heavy door.

The Holiday Festival on Main Street was always a big event. Everyone came out for the music and food.

Bo curled under Bella's table. Its red tablecloth, overlaid with sheer gold lace, blocked the drafts from his old bones. Jangles sat smiling outside the booth waiting for people to visit him as she set up her wares. Bella had evergreen wreaths, Mason jar candles, and canned goods from her gardens and orchard—along with mistletoe sprigs she and the dogs had collected from the forest north of town.

She smiled as a police cruiser slowed in front of her. Her dad stepped out, giving Jangles a loving pat. "Looks like you're ready."

"Yeah, it's going to be a beautiful night, crisp but not too cold."

"You stay warm. I'll be by with some hot chocolate from Sue's diner later."

She gave her dad a big squeeze. "That would be great. See you in a bit."

Back in the car, Charlie lowered his window. "Sue said to set aside two of the bayberry candles." He wrinkled his nose making her laugh.

"I will."

Once music from the stage at the top of the street filled the air, the road filled with people. Bella was busy with the steady stream of people flowing past her stand.

"He's been watching from across the street."

Bella looked up to find Alice grinning as she turned a jar of chow-chow in her hands.

Bella passed three Christmas tree cookies to Jasper pushing the double stroller before looking at her friend. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen, of course. Jasper and I have a bet going on how long it'll take him to get up the nerve to talk to you."

Bella forced herself not to look. "So what's the bet?"

"I say he'll spend half the night mooning before he finally makes a move. Jasper seems to think he'll be over any minute now."

Bella took the chow-chow away from Alice only to watch her pick up a candle. "So what are the stakes?"

Alice wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as Bella blushed and snatched the mason jar out of her hand. "Stop fingering my wares, Alice." A choking cough from Jasper had the women laughing. "Take your dirty-minded husband and shoo."

Sorry Bella," Jasper murmured as he sucked on a pink flowered tippy cup and wiped crumbs from his jacket.

Alice stretched over the table for a hug. "Give him a chance, Bee."

Bella gave her friend's pixie cut a tug. "Love you. Come back by for the raffle."

Jasper tucked his wife with her mischievous grin under his arm as she took over pushing the twins to the next booth.

Alice's words played on her mind as Bella rubbed Bo's ears and Jangles hoovered the crumbs Jasper and the kids had dropped. She strived for casual as she scanned the booths across the street, but her heart gave a jolt when she found him buying a cinnamon bun from the United Methodist's booth.

He was taller than she recalled, his shoulders broader, his chiseled jaw more defined, but just as beautifully perfect as she remembered.

She gave him a little wave feeling foolish at how her heart raced when he waved back. She gave herself a shake and busied herself with restocking the table.

The night was winding down, and booths were closing when she looked up to see him making his way across the street. Looking at her watch, she mumbled, "Jasper better bring his A-game when Alice comes to collect." She grimaced at the thought of Alice reliving her victory next Saturday over coffee.

"Hi."

There he was—the handsome ghost of her Christmas past.

Bella felt her cheek heat. "Hi."

Edward let Jangles sniff his hand. "I saw you walking two dogs the other day."

She smiled as Jangles angled his head for Edward to rub his ears. "Ah-yeah, Bo is under the table keeping my feet warm. That's Jangles. He's never met a stranger. Um, I heard you were visiting. Carlisle and Esme must be glad."

"Yeah, they are, but I'm moving back. Emmett McCarty and I are going to be partners running t Ernie's old shop."

She fiddled with the bow on the last wreath. "Moving back—huh?"

"Ah-yeah. He ran a finger along the ribbon of a mistletoe sprig. "I'm looking forward to seeing you around."

She felt his words run up her spine and tickle in long forgotten places making her heart race.

She looked up to see hope in his eyes. "Ah—I'd like that—you seeing me around."

His smile was brilliant. "I'd like that too," he took a step back. "So—I'll see you soon, Bella Swan."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and focused on breathing. "Okay, see you soon Edward Cullen."

She stood still, watching his retreat, trying with little success to rein in her heart.

… **..**

After a sleepless night, Edward knew where to find Bella on a Sunday morning. With a promise to Esme to meet them for lunch at Walden's, Edward now stood outside First Baptist Church with his hat in his hands and his heart pounding.

The singing had already started as he took unsure steps down the only aisle of the small church. He found an empty seat about midway and slid in and pulled a hymnal out of the rack only to look up into the dark eyes of Charlie Swan.

He felt a hundred eyes boring down on him. He opened the hymnal and stared without seeing words.

Just as he was getting ready to grab his coat and bolt, the song ended, and the congregation sat. He moved with them and tried to breathe as he settled into his pew.

"… a son of Covington returned home, Edward Cullen."

Edward looked up to see the pastor smiling from the pulpit as all heads swiveled his way. "It's good to see you again, son. Your Uncle and Aunt have been dear friends to my family and me. I know they're thrilled to have you home for the holidays."

Edward nodded and tried to ignore the weight of the stares. "Thank you, sir."

"Y'all make him feel welcome. Now, Jim let's have another song."

As the congregation stood to the introduction to " _O Come All Ye Faithful_ ," Edward found Bella in the choir loft. She smiled brightly and waved with one finger from behind her hymnal. He smiled back forgetting there was another living soul in the room.

… **..**

After the service, people welcomed him before heading to their family dinners. Edward milled about as long as he could but gave up on seeing Bella and pulled his keys from his pocket as he made his way down the front steps.

"Edward!"

He turned in time to see Bella flying down the sidewalk toward him.

He caught her by the upper arms to stop her from running past him.

"Bella, you okay?" he laughed.

Panting, she ran a hand through her hair and glanced around. "Dad said you'd already left, so I didn't hurry with cleaning up the nursery. Alice told me you might still be here."

He ran his hands down her arms before dropping them to his side. "I'm sorry you rushed, but I'm glad you wanted to. I waited for as long as I could."

"I was so glad to see you come through those doors. You never wanted to come to church before."

"I know. I'm sorry for that. There's a lot that's changed about me." He took a step closer. "I'd like to get to know you again, Bella. I'd like you to get to know me."

"If you're moving back, we'll have time," she said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"No time like the present. Do you have lunch plans? I'm meeting my aunt and uncle at Walden's. Would you like to come with me?"

"I don't know. Things were a bit strained between them and me after you left. I don't want to impose."

He hung his head for a moment. "Bella, I'm sorry for how my actions affected you. I'm sure my family never held anything against you. There's a lot I need to say, but right now, I just want your company and some catfish. They'll be glad to see you. I promise."

"Bella, you ready?"

Edward turned to see Charlie Swan making his way across the front lawn of the church and took a step back. It pleased him to no end when she moved with him to keep the distance between them static.

"Dad, I'm going to lunch with the Cullens."

Edward could have kissed the girl right then and there. He turned and held his hand out. "Mr. Swan."

Charlie looked at the proffered hand. "Bella, Sue is expecting us."

She took a step closer to Edward with a laugh. "I'm sure she's got the flat screen and recliner all warmed up for you, so you go on."

"Mr. Swan." Edward nodded and turned to follow Bella to the gravel parking lot.

"This your truck?" she asked.

Edward opened the passenger's door for her. "Yes ma'am, restored it myself in my cousin's shop in Fairbanks."

"Is that where you went—to Alaska?"

He climbed in next to her and started the engine. "Yeah, I went up to Fairbanks and worked in my uncle's shop while I finished high school." He didn't want to have this conversation right out of the gate and tried to steer the conversation back to shallow waters. "It's a 1949," he said as he patted the dashboard.

Her questioning frown melted into a shy smile as she ran her hands over the leather upholstery. "It's beautiful. You did a great job."

Her praise hit home just like old times. He still wanted her to be proud of him. "Thanks."

Carlisle and Esme covered their surprise quickly as Edward lead Bella to their table. They were gracious and kind making Bella feel welcome even as concern washed over their faces when she wasn't looking. Edward was walking into this with open eyes. Time couldn't dim what he had with Bella. Edward would be thankful for what he was allowed.

… **..**

"Can I see you again?" Edward asked when they returned to the church.

Bella looked up with surprise in her chocolate eyes. He'd forgotten how tiny she was and wanted to wrap his arms around her to see if she felt the same.

"Uh—yes."

Relief washed over him. "Good—um—when?"

She smiled at his discomfort, and he had to grin back. "How about Thursday evening. You could come over, and I could make us dinner. I know Jangles would be glad to see you again."

"Thursday, that's a long time to wait, but I'd never pass up a home-cooked meal."

She ran her finger over the rubber trim of the window. "Good—six work for you?"

He ran his finger gently over hers causing it to freeze. "Six would be just enough time to get cleaned up. Uh—can I get your number?"

"Um—sure." She dug into her purse and handed him her phone. He saved the numbers before returning it to her.

"Be careful going home and I'll see you Thursday." She hesitated long enough for his hand to reach out and gently tug a glossy strand of her chestnut hair. "Thank you, Bella, for today."

Her cheeks took on a rosy hue, and she placed her hand warm on his arm and said, "I'm glad you're back, Edward," before climbing into her truck and starting the rattling engine.

He closed the door and waved through the window as she pulled away. "Lord, I can't wait to get my hands on the truck." The idea of working on Bella's truck, taking care of her, did funny things to him.

… **..**

 **Sunday night**

 _ **E: Thank you again for today.**_

 _ **B: I enjoyed seeing you again.**_

 **Monday**

 _ **E: Is it Thursday yet?**_

 _ **B: No, maybe we forgot to wind our clocks.**_

 **Tuesday**

 _ **E: Emmett wants to know why I'm smiling so much. Should I tell him because I get to see you again?**_

 _ **B: :/ Probably not. His wife, Rose has hated me since high school.**_

 _ **E: I'm sorry, consider the source. She hates everyone. Most days she can barely tolerate Em.**_

 _ **B: Thanks and I'm smiling too.**_

 **Wednesday**

 _ **E: Tell Jangles I'm really looking forward to seeing him again.**_

 _ **B: LOL, He's wagging his tail at the thought of seeing you again.**_

 **Thursday**

 _ **E: I'm on your porch with flowers and a smile.**_

Bella read the text as she fiddled with an earring and rushed to the door. She paused for just a moment to admire the silhouette of broad shoulders in her screen door and forced herself to calm down.

"Hi," she said as she opened the screen door.

His smile seemed to reflect hers as he handed her the pot of rose-colored poinsettias. "Hi."

"They're lovely," she said as she set them on a table near her porch window. "Come on in."

He wiped his feet as he entered and hung his coat on the coat rack near the door.

"This was always a sweet place when Grandma Swan was alive. I'm glad you've kept it." He looked around from his spot in the entryway. "You've done a lot."

She motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen. "I'm whittling at it as I have money and time."

She pointed to the kitchen table before turning her attention back to dinner. She could feel him watching her every movement.

She cleared her throat. "How was your day?"

"I worked on Matt Olson's car. It needed a new brake job. How was your day?"

She stirred the green beans before answering. "I work part-time at the elementary school library, and today we had a reading circle for the kindergarten and first graders. I read _Polar Express_ and _Bear Stays Up for Christmas_. I love all the Bear stories— _Bear Snores On, Bear Wants More_ —they're great."

She knew she was rambling, but it felt good to talk, to have someone listen.

"I'd like to hear you read all of the Bear stories."

The tender tenor of his voice stilled her hands from reaching for the spatula for a moment. She took a breath and continued to turn the pork chops in the cast iron frying pan. "Maybe someday," she murmured.

Silence lay thick between them.

"Can I help? I've been fending for myself for some time."

That struck a chord with her, and she shut the cabinet door hard. "Where have you been for the past eight years?"

She heard him take a deep breath and hold it. She stirred the sawmill gravy and waited.

"Okay, I guess it's time to talk about it."

She whirled to face him flinging gravy against the refrigerator. "It's past time—about eight years past."

He didn't look at her as he grabbed a kitchen towel off the counter and wiped the fridge. "You're right. Serve up dinner, and we'll talk. Fair?"

She turned back to the stove. "Fair enough."

… **..**

Edward stared at his knife as it spread butter across his biscuit and felt her heartache pressing down on him. "That night, James wanted me to ride along with him to a party out in Belmont."

She took a sip of her sweet tea and waited for more. Edward squared his shoulders and continued.

"James was taking pills and joints to the party, and your dad pulled us over. It gave him the leverage he needed to separate us. I was let off with a warning if I went to live with my Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen in Alaska. I had to sit in Carlisle's study while he made the arrangements and Aunt Esme cried at the foot of my bed while I packed. I wasn't allowed to call you and explain. Uncle Carlisle drove me to the airport in the morning, and I was in the air while you were in homeroom."

A tear rolled down her cheek and hesitated on her chin before dropping to the tablecloth. She cleared her throat. "Why didn't you call, write when you got there? Something?"

He gave up trying to eat and took her hand to lead her into the living room. He sat on the slipcovered sofa and pulled her down next to him. He pulled his leg up to rest between them and turned to face her.

"Bella, your dad told Carlisle he had evidence with my fingerprints on it. If I contacted you in any way, he would reopen the case, and I would have charges brought against me. James did eight months as an adult. Carlisle wasn't going to let me have that fate. I had hurt them so much already. I couldn't go against him. After a while, I figured you had moved on."

She picked at a loose thread on a throw on the arm of the couch. "My dad did all that?"

"Bella, you're dad has always resented me. I made mistakes that night, for sure, but I was a kid."

She leaned her head against the back of the couch and looked at him. "I missed you."

His eyes glistened, "I missed you too—so much."

"Why would you think I would move on?"

Edward looked away.

"Edward?"

He swallowed thickly against the lump in his throat. "You never said it."

She frowned. "Said what?"

He shook his head and looked at Bo lying by the tree.

"Edward?"

"Bella, how many time, how many ways did I tell you I loved you?"

She looked at the string on the throw. "Oh."

He rasped, "You never once said it back."

"And you left me. I knew you would. You were always talking about traveling, leaving."

"Bella …"

Silence fell between them as the wounds of the past lay open.

She placed her hand on the cushion between them, and he wrapped his hand around hers.

"Why did you come back now?" she whispered.

He dropped his leg from the couch and drew their joined hands onto his knee. "This town has always been where I wanted to be. It was like a mirage I could never reach. When Emmett asked me to partner with him in the shop, it gave me the way to come back, to come home." He scooted closer. "I'll tell you the truth, Bella. I came back to build a life here, in the town I love. But I also came back to make you a part of that life in any way you feel comfortable."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I missed you."

He wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer. "Did you love me, Bella?"

He felt her stiffen and play with his button. "Yes," she whispered.

"Do you think you could again?"

She nodded, and that was enough for him.

… **..**

They sat wrapped around each other as the shadows of the room lengthened. When Edward's stomach growled, she laughed.

Leading him by the hand back to the kitchen, she warmed up the food, and they ate with sweet, hopeful glances. While she was making coffee to go with the cookies, Jangles kept Edward company. They took dessert out to the front porch to watch the snow fall in a lazy curtain. It would be gone by midday tomorrow, but it was beautiful to watch in the glow of the Christmas lights.

Edward and Bella snuggled under the throw, feeding bites of cookie to each other as Bo and Jangles lay at their feet enjoying a cookie of their own.

Cocooned in his warmth, Bella was drifting toward sleep when she felt his lips on her forehead. She leaned her head back in invitation. He ran his finger down her cheek before pressing his lips to hers. She ran her hand into his hair, and he angled to deepen the kiss.

One kiss more and he pulled back. "It's still there," he whispered.

She smiled. "It is still there."

… **..**

They spent all weekend together. The took the tour of Christmas lights and took the dogs for long walks only to snuggle on her couch with a fire crackling in the fireplace.

By Sunday the eight years seemed like a bad dream. They rode to church together with plans for pot roast at her house after the service.

As Bella joined the choir to warm up and prepare, Edward stepped outside to enjoy the crisp chill in the air.

" I saw your truck out at Bella's yesterday. What are you playing at, boy?"

Edward wheeled on his nemesis. "My name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up. "Well, look who's putting on airs. Mighty far-reaching for a drug-pushing hood."

Edward's neck blazed as his anger spread through him. "I made one mistake as a kid. One 'wrong place at the wrong time' and you won't let me forget it. Will you, Swan?"

Edward braced himself as Charlie stepped closer. "That's Chief Swan to you and no I won't. You know why, boy? Once a bad seed—always a bad seed. You'll never amount to anything and you sure as hell will never be good enough for my daughter. She's better than the likes of you."

Edward stepped back and took a deep breath. "Your opinion is not the one that matters." He held the man's gaze for a moment longer before turning his back and walking away.

As Edward entered the church, his eyes found Bella in the choir loft smiling and waving, which caused people to look and whisper. He didn't care. She was glad he was here, wanted him here.

Edward sauntered down the aisle taking a seat in front of Alice and Jasper who leaned across the pew to give him a hug and handshake. Charlie followed right behind and moved past him to sit in the second row as the organ music filled the room.

As the congregation stood with hymnals in hand, he looked up into the radiant smile of the girl—the woman he loved, would always love, and held her gaze as the room sang of the gentle birth of the Savior. He understood now why Carlisle and Esme had always cherished their time at church, sharing a hymnal, and blending their voices with like believers. He loved sharing this with Bella and the people she gathered around her, and for a moment he felt embraced—a part of something greater.

The congregation sat as the choir took their places. As they sang, Edward's eyes stayed glued to Bella. He could see himself walking into her mudroom at the end of a hard day's work. There'd be kids and dogs raising a ruckus while Bella called after them from her kitchen. His stomach would growl from the smells coming from her frying pan as he washed up before entering her neat little house. He'd be the luckiest man alive to come home to her for the rest of his days.

When Bella stepped forward and began to sing _"O Holy Night,"_ Edward's heart stopped in his chest. Under the soft glow of candlelight, she was beautiful. As her voice ebbed and flowed over the room, Edward looked on in awe at the angelic being he had thought he had a right to claim. He looked down at the rough hands that would always have grease under their nails and saw the truth Charlie Swan had been spouting for ten years.

… **..**

As Bella finished her solo and returned to the choir, she watched Charlie turn and level hard eyes on Edward. Edward's jaw twitched as he glared back. Bella's heart stopped cold when Edward's shoulders slumped, and he dropped his gaze.

Charlie faced forward in pious victory as the choir took their seats and Pastor Banner moved to the pulpit. Bella looked on in horrific disbelief when Edward grabbed his jacket and marched up the aisle, pushing through the back doors.

While Pastor Banner began his sermon, Bella bounded out of the choir loft and jumped from the platform to race up the aisle and hit the back doors.

She ran down the steps of the church kicking off her pumps as she moved across the thick, frozen grass. Picking up a shoe, she threw it at him, hitting Edward square between the shoulder blades.

"Don't you do it, Edward Cullen! Don't you dare run."

Edward turned to face her with tears in his eyes. "Bella, you deserve better than me," Edward growled and smacked his hat against his thigh in frustration at the sight of Charlie Swan crunching across the frozen lawn toward them.

"That's Charlie talking, not you, Edward Cullen, not you." She popped her hip out and leveled a look at the two thickest men she'd ever met. "Let's talk about better, Edward." She shot a glare at Charlie. "Dad, you might want to sit in on this one," she said before returning her eyes to her true target. "Looking in the mirror and seeing the aging with nothing to show for it, no love, no children—Watching everyone else couple up and fill their lives with love and meaning, while I go home to a book and a cold bed." She threw her hands in the air, "Fixing eggs for my dogs to have someone to cook for—reading out loud just to hear a voice in my house." Her shoulders drooped, "And living daily with the knowledge that tomorrow will be an exact copy of the day before." She looked at the two stone figures before her. "Now you tell me, is that better? " Her face collapsed in disappointment. "Is that what I deserve?"

Charlie stood frozen as if seeing his grown daughter for the first time, but Edward had her in his arms in two broad steps.

He picked her up and set her bare feet on his work boots as she buried her face in his jacket. "Shhh, baby, shhhh, You'll have to do a hell of a lot more than making a scene in front of the whole congregation to get rid of me."

She sniffed, and he gave her a squeeze before she pulled back to see the church porch full of curious on-lookers.

"Ah shit," she moaned against his chest while he vibrated with laughter. "Sorry Pastor," she called over her shoulder.

"That's all right, Bella. Goodwill toward men, you know," Pastor Banner said, and a porch full of laughter followed.

She smacked Edward's shoulder. "Shut up and get me out of here."

He kept his arms wrapped around her. "You want me, Bella?"

She smacked his arm again. "Yes, damn you."

He grinned and kissed her soundly in front of her world to the sound of applause and whistles. "Get her shoes, will ya', Charlie," Edward called over his shoulder while he walked her off the lawn riding on his boots.

Bella giggled into his collar, "I love you, you jackass." He smiled against her hair. Her first L-word, he'd take it.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
